digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Hazard code/code 1
Hazardblade1990 00:56, 31 January 2009 (UTC): This is the first chapter, or "code" as I am referring to them. As a note/warning/public service announcement, in the first couple of chapters, i have a character session be fore the start of the chapter, partially to give background information, and partially to avoid confusion (There are two characters who are actually one, which the character section confirms by the second chapter I believe.) not too sure, some of the chapters were written a little while before posting. This would also explain why some parts aren't as "censored" as others. Also, i believe hell is a place, not a curse word, just so were on the same page. So without further adieu. Digimon: Hazard code Characters: Thus far Josh: Main character (In human world.) A determined person who is quick to anger. Has a strong sense of justice. Can be lazy, and can be disheartened. May participate in a fight occasionally. Also, much smarter than one would think. Cyrus: Main character in digital form. Same personality traits as Josh, only has a devil may care attitude as well. May shout one liners as insults. Also tends to use mild to extreme language, a trait shared with Josh. Dracomon: Cyrus’s digimon partner. Has similar personality traits to Josh/Cyrus. Also shouts one liners. Jerich(o)mon: A thus far unknown entity created due to an anomaly in the digiworld. Code: 1: Emergence The weather was horrible. It was quite fitting, considering Josh had just broken up his girlfriend. He was a little depressed, and it was noticeable. “At least I can keep my money.” The joke did nothing to cheer him up. He pulled out his laptop. After signing on the internet, he is automatically brought to a black screen. “Oh great, just what I need. A virus.” Words started appearing on the screen. ‘Are you ready?’ Josh had his hand on his face. “For what?” His web cam shot out a room filling laser. “What the hellll…?!” Josh found himself in another world, surrounded by trees. Except he wasn’t himself. His hair was white, and his clothes were different from the ones he was just wearing. He was now wearing a gray shirt with a black Japanese dragon emblazoned in red fire. He also had a red vest over it. His jeans and shoes were still the same. “Welcome to the digital world, Cyrus.” “So I’m Cyrus now? Fine.” Josh/Cyrus looked around. He had no idea where he was. He saw a tall building in the distance. “Guess I should go in that direction.” He walked in that direction, conserving energy should he need to run or fight. He soon came upon a wide circular formation of trees. The leaves started to ruffle. “Now what?” Large caterpillars fell out of the trees. Most of them were greenish with a pinkish beak, but one, which was slightly larger, was bright yellow with a blue beak. “Guess he’s the leader. Still a damned ankle biter.” Cyrus knew running wasn’t an option,yet, as he was surrounded. He would have to fight his way out. “Damn.” One of the greenish bugs jumped at Cyrus. Cyrus performed a martial arts side kick and knocked it away. Another attacked from behind Cyrus, who could not recover in time to defend himself. “Spitfire!” A blue flame hit the bug and knocked it away. Cyrus looked up to see a small green Dragon. “Hi. I’m Dracomon. Need some help?” “Couldn’t hurt, now could it?” Dracomon attacked the gang of caterpillars. He was eventually ganged up on. In the gang of bugs a glow shone through. They were blasted away. Dracomon, eyes and horns glowing blue, Looked at the leader. “G Shurunen!” He blasted a Blue ball of beam energy at the Yellow caterpillar, knocking it flying back. Dracomon turned to Cyrus, and returned to normal. “So, Dracomon, who the hell were those guys?” “Kunemon and Dokunemon. They were more or less thugs. So who are you?” “I’m Cyrus.” “Well Cyrus, I guess I’m your Digimon partner.” “Fine by me.” A roar is heard in the direction of the yellow caterpillar. A giant beetle appeared above the trees. “I’m gonna need a bigger can of raid.” “That’s Kuwagamon. He’s much stronger than the last ones. I don’t know if I could take him.” “So we run!!!!” “I’m no coward. I won’t run.” “Then don’t think of it as running. Think of it as a tactical retreat. We will rethink our strategy and come back.” They ran but Kuwagamon was faster than expected. “I should have guessed he could fly. Damned bug.” They ran until they came upon a cliff. Cyrus looked down to see if jumping was a good idea. “Well. Looks like we gotta fight.” “I don’t know. I’m kind of tired from running.” Kuwagamon landed and advanced slowly. “DAAAMN!!!” “Nova blast.” A large fireball soared past Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon flew away. “There’s always gonna be someone bigger.” “Hey you, you’re new around here.” On top of the horned dinosaur that saved Cyrus’s ass was a spiky haired boy the same age as him, in jeans, and a green vest. “I’m Tai.” “And… I’m Cyrus. This is Dracomon. Can you tell me what’ going on, and who you’re ridin.” “Oh. This is Greymon.” Tai hopped off as Greymon dedigivolved. “And now, I’m Agumon. Nice to meet you.” Dracomon shook hands with the orange lizard. “I’ll fill ya in when we go meet the others.” “Oh great, more introductions.” Code:1 Yep. That’s the first chapter. No surprises, right? Our main character does not wear goggles, and has a split personality, but otherwise is a copy-paste leading man of a digimon seriesf(sort of.) Next code, Dracomon digivolves, and Cryus is introduced to the others. And More. Adios, Ciao, or in otherwords, Good Bye.